planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Baird's Tapir
|image = Zoopedia Baird's Tapir.jpg |scientificname = Tapirus bairdii |region = Belize, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Northwestern Colombia |iucnstatus = en |fencegrade = 2 >3.3ft |landarea = 430.0 |waterarea = 37.0 |climbingarea = 0.0 |temperature = 16-40 |biome = |gsize = 1-2 |malebachelor = 1 |femalebachelor = 1 |reproduction = Very Easy |maturity = 3 years |sterility = Death |gestaincub = 13 months |interbirth = 24 Months |genus = Tapirus }}The (Tapirus bairdii) is a large South American mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 5,500 Baird's tapir (or Tapirus bairdii) is an endangered mammal native to the woodlands of Central America. It's one of five species of tapir - four of which live in Central and/or South America. Males and females are similar sizes, although females are slightly larger, and both have a dark brown to black coat, as well as a pale chin and chest when fully grown. Calves, meanwhile, are tan with white spots and stripes; their colouration provides them with camouflage in the dappled light of the woodland where they live. The main threat to this endangered species is deforestation, which is destroying their habitat. In order to try and reduce this, conservationists are heavily concentrated on protecting the woodlands and rainforests of Central America. Hunting is also a threat - despite it being illegal to hunt tapirs in Mexico, Belize, Guatemala, Costa Rica and Panama, these laws are rarely enforced. Social Baird's tapirs are often solitary but may also be found in monogamous pairs with their young offspring, or in temporary feeding groups. Reproduction A male tapir will track the scent of a female's urine when she moves through his territory. When they meet, he will court her by nudging, sniffing her hindquarters and chasing her. If the female is receptive, she will allow him to mount her and mate, which they will do several times throughout the day while she is fertile. The two will then either stay together or go their separate ways. After a pregnancy of 13 months, the mother will give birth to a single calf, which for the first week of its life remains hidden in the undergrowth. The mother will return often to feed the calf, before it can then accompany its mother to forage when it's a week old. They remain with their mother for one or two years, depending on when their mother has another calf. Animal Care Fruit Root Vegetables and Salt Licks |Food Trough Water Pipe |Forage Box Enrichment Fruit Spike Tree Large Barrel Feeder |Cardboard Box Herb Scent Marker Plant Screen Rubbing Pillar Small Ball [[Sprinkler]] Small Ice Ball Enrichment Gift Box Enrichment |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit for sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Baird's tapir is the largest land mammal in Central America. *The closest evolutionary relative of the tapir is the rhino. *A group of tapirs is known as a 'candle'. *Tapirs are important seed dispersers in their environment due to their varied diet and wide-ranging foraging behaviour. *Tapirs are excellent swimmers and spend large parts of their day in water. When swimming, they can use their prehensile snout as a snorkel. Gallery Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (202).png File:BaridsTapir.png 69548651 218582252441940 2793486453470920704 o.jpg Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (50).png tapir.jpg JWLgKu5nSAX9ryoLTf7VKb-970-80.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Herbivores